Die Kirschapokalypse
by Hide In Darkness
Summary: Deutschhausaufgabe 9. Klasse: Schreibe einen Schluss zu der Kurzgeschichte "Die Kirschen" von Wolfgang Borchert. Fataler Fehler...


A/N:

Mal was anderes als Harry Potter. Und mal wieder was auf Deutsch, ist aber auch schon von 2014.

Wir sollte im Deutschunterricht die Kurzgeschichte „Die Kirschen" von Wolfgang Borchert fertig schreiben. Jaa, ähm...

Ach, _Kursivschrift_ sind Gedanken (sogar mal in Anführungsstrichen, wow!)

Disclaimer:

Abgesehen von leichten Änderungen am Original und dem kompletten Schluss gehört die Kurzgeschichte „Die Kirschen" Wolfgang Borchert.

* * *

 **Die Kirschapokalypse** (nach Wolfgang Borchert "Die Kirschen")

Nebenan klirrte ein Glas.

 _'Jetzt isst er meine Kirschen'_ , dachte der Junge. _'Dabei bin doch ich krank. Sie hat mir die Kirschen doch extra vors Fenster gestellt. Sie sollten doch kalt sein, um mein Fieber zu kühlen. Und jetzt hat er das Glas hingeschmissen und isst mir die Kirschen weg.'_

Der Kranke stand auf und schob sich an der Wand entlang zur Tür. Diese öffnete er vorsichtig einen Spalt weit. Sein Vater saß auf dem Boden, seine Hand war rot vom Kirschsaft.

 _'Mist, jetzt bin ich hingefallen! Und geschnitten hab ich mich auch noch. Ausgerechnet an dieser schmutzigen Tasse'_ , dachte der Vater. Den Jungen hatte er nicht bemerkt. ' _Die Wunde sollte ich lieber schnell auswaschen und verbinden.'_

 _'Alles voll Kirschsaft'_ , dachte der Kranke. _'Er hat die ganze Hand voll Kirschsaft. Der war doch sicher schön kalt. Sie hat ihn doch extra für mich zum Abkühlen vors Fenster gestellt. Ich hab doch das Fieber. Warum nimmt er mir jetzt meinen Kirschsaft weg?'_ Er hielt sich am Türgriff fest. Als der quietschte, sah der Vater auf.

 _'Was macht er denn hier? Er sollte doch im Bett liegen!'_ „Junge, du musst doch ins Bett und dich gesund schlafen!"

„Alles voll Kirschsaft", flüsterte der Kranke. Sein Blick blieb auf der Hand des Vaters. Der Vater versuchte aufzustehen, aber er schaffte es nicht.

 _'Jetzt komm ich nicht mal mehr hoch.'_ Er verzog das Gesicht. Das Blut tropfte von seiner Hand.

„War er schön kalt, ja?", fragte der Junge laut. „Er war doch sicher schön kalt, der Kirschsaft!" Der Vater sah den Jungen verständnislos an.

 _Was redet er da vom Kirschsaft? Das ist doch Blut an meiner Hand, und kein Kirschsaft. Der steht doch noch vorm Fenster!'_

„Ich bin hingefallen", sagte der Vater. „Und jetzt komme ich nicht wieder hoch. Aber das ist wohl nur der Schreck. Ich bin ganz lahm. Das geht gleich wieder. Dann bring ich dich zu Bett."

„Warum hast du meinen Kirschsaft getrunken?", fragte der Junge. Er sah auf die Hand.

„Das ist doch gar kein Kirschsaft", sagte der Vater. „Das ist Blut. Ich habe mich geschnitten. Ich wollte dir den Kirschsaft in eine Tasse tun. Die war aber noch ganz schmutzig. Und als ich sie auswaschen wollte bin ich hingefallen und habe mich an den Scherben der Tasse geschnitten. Es war ihre Lieblingstasse, und jetzt ist sie kaputt. Sie wird bestimmt wütend sein." _'Was soll ich ihr nur sagen? Es war doch ein Hochzeitsgeschenk ihrer Mutter. Und jetzt habe ich sie kaputt gemacht!'_

„Mein Kirschsaft?", flüsterte der Kranke.

„Den bring ich dir gleich. Geh jetzt schnell wieder ins Bett. Ich bin gleich bei dir."

Als der Junge wieder in sein Zimmer gegangen war, eilte der Vater in die Küche. Er ging zum Wasserhahn, um sich den Schnitt an seiner Hand auszuwaschen. Als er die Wunde sah, erschrak er.

„Verdammt! Das sieht gar nicht gut aus", flüsterte er. Die Wunde eiterte und drum herum hatten sich die Adern schwarz verfärbt. Seine ganze Hand war schon mit schwarzen Adern bedeckt und auch am Arm begannen sie sich zu verdunkeln.

 _'Was ist das? Und was war das für ein Dreck an der Tasse?'_ ,dachte er panisch. Da hörte er, wie jemand die Haustür aufsperrte. Kurz darauf kam seine Frau in die Küche und sah ihn dort so stehen. Inzwischen war sein ganzer Körper mit schwarzen Adern übersät. Sie lächelte.

 _'Mein Plan hat funktioniert. Jetzt muss ich nur noch dem Jungen den vergifteten Kirschsaft bringen, dann steht der Herrschaft meines Volkes nichts mehr im Wege.'_

„Komm, Schatz! Das muss ich mir mal ansehen. Das sieht nicht gut aus! Komm mit ins Wohnzimmer, dort kannst du dich aufs Sofa legen. Ich hole gleich den Doktor", sagte sie. Der Mann ging voraus durch den Flur zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer. Dazwischen lag auch das Zimmer des Jungen. Kurz vor dem Wohnzimmer sah sie den zerrissenen Stolperdraht auf dem Boden, den sie für den Mann gespannt hatte. Erneut fuhr ihr ein Lächeln über die Lippen.

Im Wohnzimmer legte sich der Mann gehorsam aufs Sofa. Die Frau verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann ging sie wieder in die Küche, holte den Kirschsaft vom Fensterbrett und füllte ihn in eine Tasse. Anschließend ging sie zu ihrem nächsten Opfer, dem Sohn des Mannes.

„Hier, mein Kleiner. Dein Kirschsaft. Trink, er wird dir gut tun. Er ist noch schön kalt."

„Wo ist mein Vater?", fragte der Junge.

„Er musste sich ein bisschen hinlegen. Der Schnitt war wohl doch etwas schlimmer, als er dachte. Aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, es ist nichts Ernstes, das wird bald wieder. Jetzt trink deinen Kirschsaft, dann seit ihr beide bald wieder wohl auf." Der Junge nahm die Tasse und trank.

Die Frau lächelte in sich hinein. In seinem geschwächten Zustand sollte sich das Gift innerhalb einer Minute in seinem Körper verbreitet haben. Und tatsächlich, schon nach wenigen Schlucken traten die Adern an seinem Körper schwarz hervor. Als der Junge ausgetrunken hatte verließ sie den Raum, die Tür ließ sie offen stehen. Der Mann sollte inzwischen auch zum Zombie mutiert sein, sodass sie die Beiden auf die Menschen loslassen konnte. Als sie die Wohnzimmertür öffnete, starrte er sie mit weißen Augen an. Bis jetzt war alles genau nach Plan geschehen. Nun musste sie die zwei Zombies nur noch aus dem Haus bekommen.

„Verschwinde, du Monster! Verschwinde sofort aus meinem Haus!", befahl sie dem Mann. In seinem Hunger nach Menschen gehorchte er sofort und rannte zur Haustür, öffnete diese und verließ das Haus. Als nächstes ging sie wieder zu dem Jungen. Auch er stand an der Tür und schien nicht richtig zu begreifen, was vor sich ging.

„Du Ausgeburt der Hölle! Dich will ich hier nie wieder sehen!", schrie sie ihn an. Der Junge nahm sofort den gleichen Weg wie sein Vater. Die Frau ging ihm langsam hinterher. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Straße. Die Menschen versuchten kreischend zu fliehen, doch es war zu spät. Die ersten Infizierten lagen blutend am Boden. In wenigen Momenten würden auch sie Jagd auf die flüchtende Menge machen, um ihren Hunger zu stillen. In wenigen Tagen wäre die ganze Menschheit infiziert und bereit, von ihrem Volk versklavt zu werden. Sie schloss die Tür und lachte. So hatte es sich ihr Meister vorgestellt.

Immer noch grinsend ging sie auf den Dachboden des Hauses. Dort bewahrte sie das Funkgerät auf, mit dem sie das Mutterschiff kontaktieren sollte, sobald die Erde für die Invasion bereit war. Sie schaltete das Gerät an und begann, nach dem Mutterschiff zu rufen: „Agent 26, Sektion Europa, an Mutterschiff, bitte kommen!" Nach wenigen Wiederholungen meldete sich eine Stimme: „Hier Mutterschiff. Was gibt es zu berichten?"

„Mission ausgeführt, das Virus ist im Umlauf!"

„Gut gemacht! Auch von den anderen Sektionen haben wir grünes Licht bekommen. Morgen beginnen wir mit dem Absetzen der Truppen. Der Meister wird erfreut sein!" Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Nun hatten sie so gut wie nichts mehr zu befürchten. Und morgen schon durfte sie endlich diese unangenehme menschliche Hülle ablegen! Zufrieden ging sie wieder ins Erdgeschoss. Sie warf noch einmal einen Blick aus dem Küchenfenster. Die Straße vor dem Haus war leer, nur vereinzelt lagen ein paar Leichen herum, Menschen, die die Mutation nicht geschafft hatten. Schon bald würden sie den Zombies als Futter dienen. Diese hatten sich inzwischen längst auf den Weg in andere Städte gemacht, um den Virus zu verbreiten, wie es ihr Instinkt von ihnen verlangte. Erst später würden sie zurückkommen und ihr Bedürfnis nach Menschenfleisch stillen. Langsam brach die Dämmerung herein. Sie grinste noch einmal vor Freude über den Erfolg ihrer Mission, dann ging sie zu Bett.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie vom Dröhnen fliegender Raumschiffe geweckt. Sie war sofort hellwach. Die Invasion hatte begonnen! Schnell stand sie auf und machte sich daran, ihre Schale abzuwerfen. Es war ein schmerzhafter Prozess, aber er würde sich lohnen.

Nach wenigen Minuten war sie fertig. Als sie in den Spiegel schaute, blickte ihr ein vertrautes Bild entgegen: ein kegelförmiger Kopf, überzogen von rot-oranger ledriger Haut. Aus dem schmalen Gesicht starrten sie vier Augen an, zwei leicht seitlich am Kopf, zwei vorne. Wie Menschen mit nur zwei Augen zurecht kamen, war ihr ein Rätsel.

Mit ihrer natürlichen Gestalt konnte sie nun auch nach draußen gehen und warten, bis sie abgeholt wurde. Als sie die Haustür öffnete, sah sie wieder den gewohnten Anblick von acht langen, dünnen Fingern, die den Türgriff umschlossen. Auf den Steinstufen vor dem Haus klackerten ihre klauenartigen Füße bei jedem Schritt. In der Mitte der Straße blieb sie stehen. Die Straße war einigermaßen breit, sodass sie für alle Schiffe gut sichtbar war.

Sie wartete ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, bis eines der Luftgefährte sie entdeckte. An Bord wurde sie von allen freundlich begrüßt und beglückwünscht. Jeder war froh, dass sie endlich einen neuen Planeten gefunden hatten, nachdem ihr Heimatplanet explodiert war. Und hier gab es sogar noch ein Arbeitervolk.

Nachdem die Truppen am Zielort abgesetzt worden waren, flog der Pilot zum Mutterschiff zurück, dass im Orbit der Erde kreiste. Als das Schiff gelandet war, stieg sie aus und machte sich auf den Weg zum Thronsaal des Meisters. Auch er hieß sie herzlich Willkommen.

„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht! Ich bin stolz auf dich!" Sie lächelte kurz und verbeugte sich.

„Komm mit, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen!" Die Beiden gingen zu einer Tür, die auf einen Balkon führte. Auf dem Platz unter dem Balkon standen unzählig viele Aliens zusammengedrängt.

„Sieh nur! Für all jene haben du und die anderen ein neues Zuhause gefunden und erobert. Ihr seid jetzt unsere Helden!" Die letzten Worte schrie er durch die ganze Halle, sodass jeder ihn hören konnte. Sofort brachen sie alle in lauthalse Jubelrufe aus. Nun mussten nur noch die Zombies gebändigt werden, dann konnte die Bevölkerung beginnen.

* * *

Meine Deutschlehrerin hat mit sowas zwar überhaupt nicht gerechnet, aber sie fand's witzig...


End file.
